


Loss

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: Sharon and Steve suffer a loss.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, but here's a little staron one shot! Enjoy!

She was on a CIA mission for the past week now out in Berlin. Her time spent in Berlin, she hadn't felt well some mornings. It was an on-and-off type of sickness. One minute she was fine the next she wasn't. She figured that she might have just caught a mild stomach bug, and would go back to the hotel when she was done and try and sleep it off. The good part of this mission is that she wasn't required to be on field, she was more so behind the scenes this time, which she would normally hate, but since the past few days she's been feeling off, it was blessing.

 

When she got back to hotel, she was exhausted. Extremely exhausted than usual. She went up to her door and took out her hotel key and unlocked it. Once she got I she turned on the lights and jumped a little when she saw a figure sitting in her hotel couch with a book in hand. The figure put down the book to reveal his face, and no other person than Steve Rogers was sitting there. "Someone's a little jumpy, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he said laying the book down beside him and getting up from the couch. Sharon let out a little laugh. "I don't know why I'm even surprised that you're here right now" she said smiling at him and walking towards him. Once they reached each other, they embraced. Steve cupped Sharon's face and gave her a sweet little peck. The sweet moment was ruined when Sharon bolted to the washroom and practically threw up her guts. Steve heard, and went into the bathroom, saw Sharon at the toilet with her hair getting all messy in front of her face. He went up behind her, and grab the hair tie that was on the washroom counter, and put Sharon's hair into a pony tail, well a pony tail to the best of his ability. 

 

Once Sharon was done, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her face, as well as brushing her teeth from the aftermath of her spewing her guts. She sighed. "I have been like this for the past couple of days now, I probably caught a stomach flu" she said looking over to a concern Steve. They both walked out and started getting ready for bed, they were both tired. Once they both got in, they snuggled up against each other. It might have been only a week, but Sharon sure as hell missed having Steve's arms wrapped around her. With her eyes closed she asked "what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but just surprised you came since I was coming home in two days". Steve chuckled, "yeah, I know, but since I was done with my mission with the avengers, I thought why not, and surprise you. Plus I've missed you" he said brining her closer to his body and kissing the top of her head. She smiled and whispered "I've missed you too" as exhaustion took over her.

* * *

She woke up instantly when she felt a sharp pain. The pain was so bad, she hissed. Steve, being a light sleeper, instantly woke up when Sharon bolted up from her sleep. "What's wrong?" he asked instantly concerned. Sharon didn't answer, she felt her legs wet. She instantly turned on the light beside her, and pulled the covers back.  What she saw shocked her. There was blood running down her legs, and all over the covers and the mattress. A sharp pain went shooting from her stomach again, and she let out a scream in pain this time. That got Steve up and running to her side, picking her up and rushing down the hotel lobby to the parking lot where Steve placed her into a car.

 

The whole 10 minutes was a blur. The pain was so bad, that she didn't even realized they reached a hospital. Steve parked and got out and went to Sharon's side and got her out, running into the hospital building. Once he reached the front desk, he saw the nurses and quickly said in German "my girlfriend is in terrible pain, and is bleeding". The nurses rushed to his side and put shorn into a wheelchair and was rushing her behind the doors. Steve was following until he was stopped by a nurse. "Just wait and sit out here sir, we will let you know everything once we find out the problem, on the mean time could you fill out this form for your partner with her information" she said to him in German. Steve let out a sigh and nodded, not bothering to argue because he knew he wouldn't be able to get behind those doors. He took a seat in the waiting room, where there was two other people there. They were all eyeing him, eyes wide and all, clearly figuring out that the man in that room is Captain America. Steve just sat down quietly and started filling out the form while he waited for news on Sharon.

* * *

 Sharon was placed on a hospital bed. Once she was placed, the doctor instantly examine her stomach. The doctor whispered over to the nurse beside her in German, not being able to hear what was going on. Once the doctor was done, she tuned to Sharon. "What's going on" Sharon instantly asked. "Well Ms, I am sorry to inform you that you have suffered a miscarriage" she said lightly switching to English. Sharon found herself struggling to catch her breath. "What" she asked confused and shocked. "You were about 5 weeks along, I'm so sorry for your loss, I'll leave you some time" the doctor said. She opened the door and left.

 

Sharon was now left in the room all by herself. Taking it all in. How did she not know? If this she hadn't had a miscarriage, would she be ready for a child? Would she put her job on hold? What would Steve think? Steve, oh Steve she thought. She knew long ago that he desired a family, but he never pushed the thought of kids on Sharon. He knew that with both the jobs they had, a child would be hard to bring into this world, or at least their world at the moment. Ever since she was in S.H.I.E.L.D and then to the CIA, children were never written in her plans. When she met Steve, and after they had started dating, she still was iffy on the whole idea of children. But she won't lie, there were times when she found herself imagining what it would be like to see their child running around their house. A child with his eyes, her nose and her hair, maybe. She found herself smiling at the thought. But now, now those thoughts are filled with sorrow, and Sharon found herself breaking down alone, in her hospital room.

* * *

 After half an hour, a doctor came out. "For Sharon Carter" the doctor announced. Steve stood up immediately and walked over to her. "Is she okay?" he asked worried. The doctor had a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry sir, it seems that Ms. Carter has suffered a miscarriage" she said. Steve froze and his eyes widened. He stood there for a solid minute, shocked. "You may go in now to see her" the doctor said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to her and nodded. The doctor turned on her heel, and Steve followed close behind, taking him to Sharon's room.

 

They soon reached in front of Sharon's room. The doctor excused herself once they reached Sharon's hospital room. Steve slowly opened the door, which revealed a red, tear stained face Sharon. He went straight up to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stayed like that in silence, Sharon's sobs filling the quiet room. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" she kept repeating. Steve braced her even tighter "Shh, theres nothing to be sorry for. Nothing" he says quietly to her. After a half hour quiet, and in each others arms, The doctor came back to the room. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that you are discharged, and are free to leave now" she said to the both of them, and left to give them their time to get ready.

After another half an hour, they were in the car, silently going back to their hotel room. Once they made it, Steve helped Sharon out of the car, and helped her to their hotel room suite. Once they got in, Sharon sat at the foot of the bed. Steve stood and leaned against the wall, giving her some space. He knew that she was feeling awful about a situation she had no control over, and he didn't want to push her.

 

"I never knew, I only found out today. This is all my fault" she said quietly starring at the floor. Steve looked at her. After a moment her walked towards her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. She still wasn't looking at him. "You know, I never wanted children, and then after today, finding out I lost our child just completely broke me" she said shrugging. "It's not your fault Sharon, things happen, and sometimes we can't control them" Steve said lifting her chin so that she would now look at him. Never in his time knowing Sharon had he ever seen Sharon eyes so sad and broken. "Maybe if I knew" she whispered, eyes spilling tears. Steve whipped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "This wasn't your fault Shar, so please don't blame yourself" he said whipping another tear from her face. "Now come on, lets get to bed, you need rest" he said getting ups to his feet, and helping her up. He helped her take off her clothes, and put her into some fresh new pyjamas. Sharon then went into the washroom to freshen up. While she did that, Steve went to the front desk and asked for new sheets. When he got back in the room, Sharon was still in the washroom, so he quickly changed the bed. Once he was done changing the bed, he hoped in and waited for Sharon. Once Sharon was out of the washroom, she climbed in bed and rested her head on Steve's bare chest. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. Her eyes were getting heavier, and before sleep could take her she heard Steve whisper "I love you", and with that she was out cold.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
